Revenge
by Toyota Supra 1995
Summary: After losing everything, Blaze the Cat is out for revenge. Gathering up a team can Blaze succeed?


**A/N- I only own the plot!**

 **\- . The song that inspired this is Coming Home Part 2 by Skylar Grey.**

 **\- All mistakes are mine**

 **Prologue**

 _And the blood will dry, underneath my nails, and wind will rise up to fill myself, so you can doubt and you can hate, but I know no matter what it takes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

"Promise me you'll come back?"

"Don't I always?" He smiled looking her in the eyes, trying to make the situation a bit brighter.

"And if you don't this time?"

"I'm coming home, Blaze." He leant down and kissed her lips passionate.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled away, wiping a single tear that left Blaze's eyes.

She looked down at her wedding ring, slightly smiling on how they met.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Mr. Hedgehog?" Blaze asked, entering head base._

 _"That's me. You must be Blaze? Heard lots about you." Shadow shook her hand, leading her into the back office._

 _"You have? Well I hope it's good." Chuckled Blaze._

 _"And it has, all in which I have ordered you to be apart of my crew."_

 _"Well I'm honored, but no."_

 _"No?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at the cat before him._

 _"Yes, No. I'm perfectly fine where I am." She crossed her arms, looking at him in the eyes._

 _"They were right. You're one tough bitch._ "

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _ **Shadow and Blaze's House...**_

Blaze laid on their bed, looking out at the sunrise. The slight sound of little rain drops could be heard. She sighed looking over to the nightstand, 7:26.

Stretching, she stood up, yawning in the morning air.

Blaze picked up the picture of her and Shadow on their wedding date. She pressed two fingers to her lips before pressing them to the picture.

 _Tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

"Have you told him?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I haven't." Blaze licked her lips, taking a glance at Amy before turning her attention back to Colbalt who was playing with his two year old baby sister Shade.

"You need to tell him Blaze."

"I will.. I will when he comes back."

"You better, I don't think he would forgive you." Grinned Amy.

"Only a couple more weeks, Amy. You making me sound like a bad guy." Blaze shook her head, grinning into her cup.

"Well you've known for about a month. It's been time to tell him."

"Damn Amy like I said, I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Mom!" Shade pouted, running up to Amy.

"Yes, Shade?"

"Daddy?"

Amy smiled, " He Went to the store princess, he'll be home soon. Promise."

"Kay!" Shade smiled, running back to Colbalt.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night..**_

"Hey baby." Blaze smiled into the phone.

 _"How are you?" He asked._

"Missing you like crazy."

 _"I miss you too. More than you'll ever know."_

"Only one more week and I'll be in your arms."

 _"And I'll be in other things." Shadow grinned through the phone._

Blaze Chuckled, "you're so prevy."

 _"But you love this prev?"_

"With all my heart."

 _"Same goes for you.. Listen, I gotta go. I love you Blaze."_

"I love you too." She hung up her phone, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

 _ **One Week later...**_

Blaze slightly smiled. In a couple of days, her husband would be back in her arms. She was so nervous, her and Shadow never had never talked out the future. Each day would bring something new, something to look forward to.

As she laid in bed, doing her hair she went out on the balcony. Breathing in the beach air, she sighed.

Blaze Would be lying if she said she didn't miss Shadow like crazy. But this was their life. They were devoted to their jobs. Their marriage came first, but being served in the army was a big living. He wasn't just a troop member, he was a leader. And that's what Blaze loved about him so much.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Where are Blaze and Shadow?" Amy shouted, "Their wedding is tomorrow and I need her!"_

 _"I dunno, check the patio." They heard Sonic say._

 _"She's gonna kill you." Blaze smirked against her fiancés lips._

 _"I'll die a happy man." Shadow pulled her closer to him, his arm tightly around her waist._

 _"Mmm.. If only."_

 _"If only what?" He grinned, kissing her deeper._

 _"I love you Blaze Robotnik ."_

 _"I'm not a Robotnik yet, baby." She interlocked their left hands._

 _"I knew you would be since the day I met you." He pulled back, looking at her in the dark sky. Her eyes sparking in the moon light._

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Blaze are you-." Amy stepped out, "oh god!" She covered her eyes, "could y'all not be down each others throats every five minutes?"_

 _"Nope." Smirked Shadow._

 _"Well to bad because I'm stealing her for the night." Amy pulled at Blaze's arm as Shadow let go of her._

 _"But Amy …" Pouted Blaze._

 _"You shush it, you big baby." Amy dragged a laughing Blaze, she blew Shadow a air kiss before the sliding door closed leaving Shadow outside._

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Be safe Shadow …We Love you."

* * *

 ** _2 days later..._**

Blaze parked her car, looking at her phone. She got out the car and locked the door. Unlocking the house door, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Blaze picked up the phone.

"He's what?!" She dropped her phone and ran out to her car.

 _Still far away, from where I belong, but it's always darkest before the dawn, so you can doubt and you hate, but I know no matter what it takes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

She rushed to the hospital. Her heart at the pit of her stomach. How the hell did this just happen? Everything was so perfect.

Pulling into the hospital garage, Blaze parked her car and jumped out, running inside.

"Where's Shadow Robotnik !?" Blaze panicked, tears running down her cheeks as she asked the front lady.

"They just rushed him to the emrgency room. He's going into surgery now."

"Blaze!" Turning her head, she looked at the captain

She rushed over to him, "what happened?"

"It was a secret attack. He was coming home tonight to surprise you, but the guys we were going after shot up the plane as it was landing. I'm sorry Blaze." The captain wrapped his arms around her, holding Blaze as she cried.

* * *

 _ **Twelve Hours Later...**_

"Mrs. Robotnik, you can go and see your husband now."

"Thank you, doctor." Blaze got up from her seat as she walked to his room.

As she entered the room, she saw him lying unconsciously. She walked to his side and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Tears threatening to fall.

"Baby, please stay. Please stay with me.. Us. We need you." Blaze whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

She brought his hand to hers, kissing his palms. "Please Shadow Please.. I know you will be alright."

Blaze sat there crying for about three hours. Holding her husband's hand the whole time.

As she looked at him, she slightly smiled, "I have some news. Some great news."

Blaze looked at his chest, slowly rising and falling. "I know we never talked about the future, but I think it's time baby.. Because," she sighed, "I'm pregnant.."

 **Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep**. Was all Blaze heard. The machine that told Blaze her husband was still breathing and alive.

"I love-." And the most fear Blaze had ever thought of, happened. The long silence of the hell torture **beep.**

Doctors rushed into the room, one pulling Blaze aside as she started to cry more.

"Shadow you better not leave me! You better not leave us!"

"And one. Two. Three. Go!" One of the doctors shouted, shocking Shadow in the chest.

No response.

"Go again!"

"One. Two. Three." Another shock, no beep.

"No! Shadow !" Blaze screamed, trying to get out of the doctors hold.

Then in that moment, Blaze knew it was just her. It wasn't Shadow and Blaze no more. It was just Blaze. Blaze and their unborn baby.

"Shadow, Baby please." Blaze broke free, grabbing his hand.

"Ma'am... _He's gone_. I'm sorry."

Blaze shook her head, tears rapidly falling from her eyes

"I love you Shadow Robotnik. _Ride forever_." She kissed his lips for the last time.


End file.
